sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RedRush3999/Sonic FC Fan Game Project Announcement
Hey guys! I have a big announcement. So, I'm learning how to use a game engine for a new project I'm making and I have a plan so far. Possible Features *Up to 5 characters available at the start and 7 unlockable characters. *A decision based storyline with 12 possible endings. *12 levels and 7 unlockable extra challenges based on the classic or modern Sonic games. (No. Not Special Stages.) *Unique abilities, items, and 3 costumes for each character. *Physics would be based on Fancy Pants Adventure: World 3. If anyone is interested or have ideas for me, let me know. :) Assistance is also appreciated! If you would like to be physically involved, PM me at: crookkhalik@gmail.com Confirmed characters will be revealed into the comments section before November 2nd. 9/14/16 - Updates: I have decided that the following things will also be in the game. Planned Features *''Chaos Emeralds'' - Only serves as extra collectables for the game's challenges. *''Master Emerald Shards'' - Now the shards will be in the main plot. There will be conditions for collecting them in the stages. Collecting all 12 of these will allow you to acess the character's Super State. *''Past and Future Posts'' - These posts will only appear at certain times during the game. This allows the player to actually change an event in the story. This is just in case they don't like the events that play out when they first started playing. Be warned, it could change the overall outcome of your ending, so do so at your own risk. *''Gallery'' - Basically stuff from the development of the game. *''Health Bar - ''This is the character's health bar. If you take damage when you have no rings, you will lose some health. If this bar is emptied, you lose a life. *''NOTE: The super form will be maintained by other means instead of rings (unlike the classic Sonic games). The special ability it grants, however, will be used at the cost of rings.'' 2/1/17 - Updates and apologizes... First off, I noticed I have not updated this or responded to anyone´s questions/comments. I´m so sorry and please don´t kill me! -_- Anyways, I have decided to increase the number of levels/characters available in the game. Why? I honestly have no idea. Also speaking of levels, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, put them in my Talk Page under the ¨SFC Fan Game: Level suggestions...¨ section. Confirmed Characters List (2017) Playable Characters *Coming soon... Unlockable Characters *Coming soon. DLC Characters *Coming soon. Bosses *Coming soon. Confirmed/Changed Features *''Chaos Emeralds'' - UPDATE for 2017: Collecting all 7 will now allow you to get a secret skill and along with the Shards, allow you to access the Extra Zone. *''Master Emerald Shards'' - These will be in the main plot. There will be conditions in order to collect them in the stages. 2017 Update: Collecting all 12 of these will allow you to get the good ending or, with all the Chaos Emeralds collected, allow access to the Extra Zone. *''Past and Future Posts'' - These posts will only appear at certain times during the game. This allows the player to actually change an event in the story. Beware the butterfly effect... *''Gallery'' - Basically stuff from the development of the game. You can access this in the Main Menu. *''Health Bar - ''This is the character's health bar. If you take damage, you will lose some health. If this bar is emptied, you lose a life. *''Mission Mode - ''This will only be available once you complete the game with 100%. *''2017 Updates for Super Transformation:'' The super forms will now be maintained by filling up and maintaining the Ability Gauge. The special ability it grants, however, will be used at the cost of rings. *''Ability Gauge - ''Coming soon.... *''Ability Shop - ''Coming soon... Game Development Team Announcement Now considering to add people to this list here. If you are interested, I will be in Chat. Members *DeathstroketheHedgehog *Silverknight01 *SgtYael *40DagreezKelvin *Josh The Hedgehog * *Others coming soon... Category:Blog posts